Forecasting is a tool often used to estimate and predict a particular need or demand. Accurate forecasts are capable of increasing revenues and reducing costs. It is generally preferable that mechanisms used to create forecasts be able to accurately forecast a wide array of variables, as well as being able to take into account additional factors.